War Once Again
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: "Do you mind? I need it for my sister's birthday." "Well I need it for my collection." "Mine is WAY more important." "Of course not! I already have all of these except for this one!" Another war, but this time Erza and Mira tag along. Sequel to Chair War!


**A/N: **Hello everyone~ I know, this is finished but it doesn't hurt to make a sequel right? Right. So reply to the reviews ^^

**hurricaneclaw: **hahaha, it did? I feel sorry for you XP Thanks for reviewing anyway :D

**Indh13: **Thank you Indh13 :) Hehe, I think I should have made them as a kid and make them fight over a teddy bear X3 Haha, never mind :P I hope you will enjoy this story :D

**Hachibukai using my phone: **Hehe, I can't help but write that :P I've been thinking about making this into a story, but I got a lot of stories to handle right now so I had to make it into a one-shot X( Well.. two-shot if you count this I suppose :P Thank you so much Joy-chan :D

**snowdrop03: **Thank you snowdrop03 :D Haha, I'm glad you like it. Well here is the sequel, I hope you like it XD

**Rianan D' Halmsu: **Haha, thanks I guess? I'm not sure, insulting yet praising it at the same time, haha. I think I'll stick to thanks.

* * *

><p>Lucy glared at the boy in front of her.<p>

He glared back.

"It's mine."

"No it's not."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's mine!"

"No it's not! I picked it first!"

"I came here first!" She shot back.

"That doesn't matter!" He retorted, smirking triumphantly at her scrunched up face.

"Why do you even want it anyway? It's a girl accessory!"

"It's for Ultear you blondie!"

She slammed a pile of cash on the counter, "Here's the money, I'm willing to pay double for that necklace."

The cashier looked dumbfounded at the amount of cash that was placed.

Gray growled, that girl was tricky, but he wouldn't lose, he had pride afterall. Good thing the cashier was a girl.

And he worked his charm.

"Hey, I've never seen such a beautiful girl-"

"Oh you do, she's right next to you," Lucy smirked smugly. Indeed, she was clearly prettier than the cashier.

Gray glared at Lucy before continuing, "Do you mind if I buy it? A pretty and nice girl lik-"

"You know, I heard she yelled on a customer last time,"

"Shut up! Stop interrupting me!" He gritted his teeth.

"Will. Not. I did it for her own good anyways" She replied, grinning.

"Do you mind? I need it for my sister's **birthday.**"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Well I need it for my **collection**."

"Mine is more important."

"Of course not! I already have all of these except for this one!" She pointed to the necklace with a snow-flake charm, "Go pick another one!"

"My sister likes **this **necklace; I saw her checking it out before,"

"Like I said, can't you pick another one?"

"Stop being so selfish! You're doing it only for your personal needs!"

"That's because I need it for my collection!"

"You're still selfish!"

"Am not!"

"Not? P-"

"ENOUGH!"

Who's voice? The school's student council president, known as Erza Scarlet. Beside her was the most popular girl in school and the school's student council vice-president, Mirajane Strauss waving at them happily.

"Stop fighting! Go pick another necklace!" She barked.

"A-aye!" The chorused, glaring to each other for a second and taking their money before scurrying away.

"They have the love-hate kind of relationship huh?" Mira smiled, amused.

Erza nodded, "True."

"So what were they arguing about this time?"

"About this necklace," Erza pointed.

"It's a good thing you stop them, I wish they stop fighting. They make a really cute couple you know?" Mira sighed dreamily.

Erza nodded, staring at the accessory for a second before taking some money from her wallet.

"Erza?" Mira tilted her head, "Wha-"

"Second good thing about it, I get this cute necklace." Erza grinned before paying for the necklace happily.

"Ara-ara," Mira giggled, "Now let's see which necklace would they target next, I have a feeling it's the same necklace again."

Erza smirked, nodding while receiving the purchase, "I don't know why but they seem to always want the same thing you know?"

"It's as if fate wanted them together," Mira giggled.

"Maybe… now come on, I heard them calling each other names. A good student council president looks out for the students you know?"

Mira giggled, "Well whatever you say, but a good school student council president doesn't spies on their students' 'date' right?"

Erza smirked, "Oh shush. I don't think a good student council vice-president spies either."

"Right, we never do things the normal way. Let's just catch up with them; they're going away now,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This came quite random. I just wanted to give a sequel, hehe XP Well please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
